


Eve has a broom specifically for when Villanelle breaks something

by trashydiamandis



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashydiamandis/pseuds/trashydiamandis
Summary: Villanelle visits Eve at work to bring her lunch, slightly fluffy banter but also Villanelle being Villanelle and doing something on impulse.—————————————————-AU where Villaneve are now domestic girlfriends who bring eachother lunch and Eve still works for MI6.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Eve has a broom specifically for when Villanelle breaks something

Eve was sitting at her desk, bored and hungry.  
It had only been 2 hours since she had last seen Villanelle, they had went out for breakfast before Eve went to work and Villanelle did god knows what in suburban london. She was never quite sure what Villanelle gets up to in the 8 hours they are apart daily because sometimes there are shopping bags littering the hallway from french boutiques that Eve cannot even pronounce but occasionally there is nothing to prove that she has even left the house at all. 

Villanelle’s life was exciting and full of action before she moved in with Eve but now she lived in a townhouse in a family friendly neighbourhood with a vegan deli across the street and a corner store that apparently had the best matcha latte’s in the whole of london.  
Eve doubts that it is the best in the whole of london but nonetheless if they are good enough for Villanelle then they must be pretty good. Occasionally when Eve finishes work and Villanelle isn’t waiting for her like a lost puppy outside the MI6 building with her hands in the pockets of one of her many expensive jackets, she’s lounging on their sofa with a matcha latte and some sort of sappy movie on in the background.

Villanelle enjoyed shows with minimal gore and avoided horror completely, it was almost like she didn’t like being scared out of her own control.  
Eve was brought out of her musing by familiar footsteps behind her, she spun in her chair and was greeted by Villanelle in a “casual” outfit (By Eve’s standards it was definitely not casual but Villanelle didn’t really do casual of any kind very often)  
She wore a denim jacket that probably costs the same amount as Eve’s first car, a lilac shirt that looks like something that belongs on some sort of paris runway, baggy jeans that would make anyone look at least 20lb heavier but somehow it just makes Villanelle look like the front-woman for an indie band. Her shoes are similar to adidas superstars but villanelle would never be caught dead in adidas (unless it was one of Eve’s hoodie’s but its never smart to point that out) so they’re probably handmade by some pretentious french designer that Eve has either never heard of or knows from when Villanelle has been talking about fashion and Eve has pretended to listen.

She is once again brought out of her thoughts by Villanelle sitting down a takeout bag and slouching beside it on the desk. In her hand she has another matcha latte but this time it is pink and green swirled. Villanelle smiles like a dork as Eve kisses her on the cheek, a faint blush that most likely wouldn’t be noticed by anyone other than Eve who regularly causes it and can recognise it better than anyone else.  
“I brought you lunch” The Russian hums as she sips her no doubt sugary mess of a drink, Eve takes a closer look at the bag and notices its from her favourite restaurant that is in london.

“Did you go all the way to Jewels just to get me lunch?” Eve sounds amused but is internally screaming at the thought of Villanelle travelling so far just to get her lunch.  
“Of course not, I used that uber eats thing and I got it for free” Villanelle smirked, meaning she had done something.

“What did you do to the delivery guy?” Exasperated is a word that describes how Eve feels far too often with Villanelle around.  
“Not much! I just threatened him a little bit but I did show him my boobs” Villanelle blinked back at Eve, emotionless and trying to look innocent at the same time.

“Oh my god, you can’t just show people your boobs and expect them to give you whatever you want. We’re going to get blacklisted one of these days because you do something stupid to the wrong delivery boy” Eve spoke with her mouth full but got her point across pretty well.

“Delivery people my darling Eve, i do not discriminate who i traumatise with my breasts or threats of disembowelment, and anyways, I show you my boobs and you do whatever I want” Villanelle continue sipping her drink like her first statement wouldn’t horrify the majority of the population.  
Eve groans and continues to eat her food, that is a battle for another time.  
Villanelle reaches over from her perch on Eve’s desk and delicately picks up a stalk of lettuce, She is much less delicate however when she stuffs all of it into her mouth however, leaving the side of her mouth covered in some sort of balsamic dressing.  
Eve’s hand shot across the gap between them to wipe it from Villanelle’s face.  
“What was that for?” Her accent curled around the sentence gracefully as she frowned.  
“You had a little something on your face, I got it though” eve replied, smirking ever so slightly.  
“I don’t need you to wipe my face, you’re not my mother” Villanelle mutters quietly but apparently not quietly enough as Hugo, who was walking by unnoticed stopped in his tracks in front of Eve’s desk.  
“Does villanelle have a mummy kink?” He winked at the end to presumably add effect.  
“Shut up!” Villanelle and Eve both said at once, somehow insinuating that she did.  
“I always knew you were into some freaky shit Villanelle but this really takes the cake!” Hugo smirked as he walked away, his usual arrogant swagger being more pronounced than usual. Eve went back to her desk and as she sat down she heard the familiar thump of someone hitting the floor. Eve rushed over to where Hugo lay, he was completely out cold and next to him was a now smashed mug that said “Property of Eve Polastri”  
She turned to Villanelle and asked her what happened in the less than 5 seconds that she had her back turned to her and Hugo’s retreating form, she walked over and held up part of the now smashed mug and said;  
“He got in the way of my throwing practice, debil” Villanelle’s mouth curled into her usual shit eating grin.  
Eve audibly groans and starts to check how badly Hugo is injured, surprisingly there is only a bruise on the back of his head from where the mug made contact.  
“That was my best mug V, couldn’t you have chosen a different one?”  
“It is not my fault your desk is a hell hole, I couldn’t find anything else before he got to the door so I just grabbed the first thing i saw” She shrugged her shoulders in mock innocence.  
Eve groaned again and pointed towards the broom in the corner, specially bought for when Villanelle broke something.  
“Go clean up and I might forgive you for assaulting one of my co-worker for the possibly millionth time”  
“He just never learns, that is not my problem” Villanelle says half-heartedly as she stalks towards the broom and starts cleaning up the broken mug on the floor beside Hugo’s unconscious form.


End file.
